The Ember Flame (Ninjago Dark AU)
by xMelina
Summary: Desiree 'Ember' Sandel is a normal girl, until the Overlord posseses her. Her thoughts and feelings are being overrun and she's forced to go live with the Ninja and plot to hurt them, she tries to tell them what's going on. But will they believe her or kill her? Rated T for safety. Kai/OC and Jay/Nya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fire danced around the sides of the house, a small family burst through the doors, coughing and barely standing as they ran. Laughter came out of the open front door. The girl with the red hair stepped out, her eyes glowing purple and her soul was pure evil.

It had come back...

And was now corrupting the small town girl everyone loved the most.

"Desiree! Please stop this madness!" The father screamed out toward the teenage hellion. She only laughed in a demonic way which was not her own.

"Father," She smiles wickedly. "don't you know not to mess with an ancient spirit that can destroy you in seconds?" The mans eyes widened in fear as the girl took a small step toward him and hovered slightly off of the ground. She reached out and patted her sister on the head.

"Who are you!" The Mother yells out into the night as sirens approach. The girl turns her gaze to the woman in front of her, her face held no emotion. She hadn't feared her daughter in her possessed being. The teen stared into her mothers brown eyes and searched for fear. She simply smiled.

"Your a brave one, aren't you?" Wings emerged from the girls back this time. "For I, am the Overlord." The little girl screamed out that the creature was supposed to be dead, and that the ninja had killed it. But the spirit laughed and said that she can't be killed.

"STOP THIS DESIREE!" The mans hand reached for his daughters, but she grabbed his before he could. She cackled with an inhuman laugh. "I-I am your father, and you will listen to me!" His eyes lit up with anger, as did the Overlords.

"You can't stop me." She smiles, she lifts herself into the air with the new found wings and made a perfect outline of a dragon. The Mother grabbed her young child and began to run, the father growled at the thing in front of him.

"You," He snarled, "leave my child alone!"

"And if I don't?"

"I swear I will kill you,"

"You can't kill me, for I am invincible."

"We'll see about that..." The girls smile faded from her face and turned into a frown, her father held his ground and stared into her eyes. She sighed and landed from her orb of hovering inches away from the concrete.

"You might just have made a mistake," The teen snaps, "I'll give you five seconds to get your ass out of this property and after your wife." His mouth opens as if to say something before the girl starts to count. He turns and runs, knowing the evil will chase him, if he was off the land that 'it' owned or not.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TRYING TO KILL YOU!" He falls to his knees and screams out into the night, leaving a loud laugh from the spirit as dark smoke swirled around him.

"You've met your fate," The horrid voice fills his ears. "now you might as well give in." One last yell escaped his lips before the man disappeared, into the clutches of his own possessed daughter.

Forever...

* * *

Desiree's POV

The small world outside of me had been closed off, I couldn't do anything without that spirit telling me something else. He had told me that he had found me after the defeat in 2012, I hadn't known until November 2013 that it was inside me and regaining its health, taking me with him. People hated to come near me. Ever since, I have been alone for almost a month because that thing drove my family off. I had been depressed and self harming ever since. My life was lonely, my best friend disappeared, one of my neighbors started to move straight across the country to get away from my insanity. I actually had to convince the others to stay, even though I freak them out...

_"Why does it have to be this way?"_ I mentally ask the spirit corrupting me. I felt the laughter in my ears, then slowly doubled over in pain, giving off a loud yell, which echoed in my bathroom.

"_You are strong, unlike most." _It was slowly trying to transform within my body, I was put in this torture everyday, I fell to my knees and groaned. I started to cough and my eyes threatened to let some tears out. I was laid out on the floor and crying. My mouth was dry and full of the metal taste.

_"Stop," _My brain cried, I was on the bathroom floor, trying to stand up to face the counter. My legs shook underneath mine and the tears flowed freely. Why? Why me? I don't need to go through this, neither does anyone else. I bent myself over the sink and spit up some blood. I lifted my head and coughed again, I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I raised it to my lips and quickly downed it. I had some of the water left in my glass, I sighed and put it in my mouth, and gazed at myself.

Or what I thought was myself...

The water shot out of my mouth at the sight. Two large black wings had sprouted from my back, my skin was slowly turning a light purple, my eyes had turned from a bright shining green to a violent red and glowing purple. I screamed and fell to the ground, holding my head as my tears fell faster.

_"Don't you like the new you?"_ I threw my fists to the ground and started to yell for help. I knew no one would help me. The voice told me that it was no use. This thing was driving me up the wall. I began to crawl out of the bathroom, I shoved the door out of the way and did a retarded worm slither across my living room. My 'new' set of wings got caught on that damned coffee table of mine. I was pulled back and let out a loud yelp. I grabbed the wing and held it. A sound met my ears a few minutes later, someone pounded on the door.

"Is everything alright in there!?" The voice on the other side yelled at me, I sighed and weakly stood up. I half limped/walked to the door and opened the wood. My eyes met with a boy, in around my age. Brown spiked hair and dark mysterious amber eyes. I slowly felt the heat rise to my cheeks. His irises were small, widened a little in fear. "are you okay, ma'am?"

"Uh, yeah," I smiled slightly, he raises an eyebrow.

"You have blood running down your face."

"Uh..."

"We heard screaming and then multiple thumps, are you sure your alright?"


	2. Damn Authors Note

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile...I've been busy with school, had bad night yesterday and couldn't get back on.**

**I might not update for almost two days with all the requests for the BF scenarios, ToD, Ember Flame and Revenge Of Fire Shadow(I'm going to try to update this)**

**Again, very sorry.**

**-VocaloidAngel (Harmony)**


	3. Chapter 3 Finally updated!

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this UGH! I kept forgeting to update, *le facepalm* Welp... you guys deserve some chocolate fudge! [ll][ll][ll][ll][ll] :3**

**Reviews:**

**Ninjaofmusic: Maybe... You have to find out :3**

**Dixicorn: Thanks! :D Glad you like it my friend! Here's some cookies :) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Jessicup: Thankies! :3**

**Prixy: Thanks!**

**Frosti1212: IKR!?**

**ON TO THE CHAPTA!**

**~I don't own Ninjago or it's characters. I only own my OC Desiree Sandel and future OC's~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Uh..."_

_"We heard screaming and then multiple thumps. Are you sure your alright?"_

* * *

My eyes locked with his. His gaze seemed to scan through my soul, checking for lies or that thing inside of me. I settled my breathing and stayed still, watching his every move, even though there were little. I raise my hand to my head in agony for a moment, earning another worried glance from this boy. I finally broke the staring contest and sighed, what seriously just happened? Can't he see this...deformity? What- another wave of pain shivered up my spine and into my head, then spread throughout my body...the wings twitched at the tips and made me bite my lip in fright, I shouldn't be the one who is afraid, he should.

"Hey," The hand waved in front of my face, I growled and batted it away with a small glare that seemed to send fear into his eyes.

"What?" I snapped, he mutters something before asking me if I need a hospital. I roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips. "No, I'm fine thanks..Not that you care.." I snap again, he continues to watch me, sort of like a stalker...a 'concerned' stalker or whatever...I send daggers through him from the corner of my eyes, finally giving in and asking him what he wants.

"If your so fine, why do you have blood on your chin?"

"I can't say..."

"Why not?" Secret dumbass...can't I keep something to my host?

Wait, what?

"Don't want to say, I just had an accident." A strange laugh comes out at the end, making me flinch and sending even more pain to me. I'm probably freaking him out, but when I look up...he's smiling?

"Well, if you do need someone..." he says, I choke on more blood starting to form in my mouth, but shake my head anyway by the spirits choice.

"I don't need anyone...they abandoned me..."

"Whatever, I live on the second floor with my family...we can help you." I nod, but I highly doubt the thing inside wants me to.

"Alright, fine." I guess it would be nice to have someone there for me...NO! My body crashes to the floor as I scream out in pain. The boy falls to me and puts an arm around me in comfort. I push him off and stand up, feeling my feet slightly hover off of the ground.

"W-wha-"

"Take me to your family..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yeah, I know this is short...but...I ran out of ideas XD**

**And I have a lot to do in my other stories...  
**

**God damn plot bunnies!**


	4. HIATUS

I can't be on for awhile now...

I'm really upset right now...my bird just died...which is driving me into extreme depression...

I have a ton of homework...

...

I'm sorry...

-xMelina


End file.
